Rose Painted Parabellum
by Read Write Remembrance
Summary: In a world filled with despair and countless tragedies, Ruby Rose is a simple girl with a simple dream: to become an artist.
1. Chapter 1

Act 0 - Prologue

* * *

If people know about her family, many would wonder on how it actually works.

For one, her father and Summer are a very odd couple. That everyone who is not familiar with both or either one of them would not peg them as husband and wife.

Taiyang Xiao Long, as many people have known him, is very strict and methodological, always following the code written by who knows what great-great-great grand something they have. Always too absorbed on following the rules and attending on his huntsman student to make his time with his family.

Not that he doesn't love them. Yang can't explain it, but she knows that her father cared deeply about his family.

Then there's Summer.

It's not a secret to Yang that Summer is not her real mother. One accidental eavesdrop and suddenly everything started to not make sense. Well, at the start that is. Yang learned to accept that even if Summer isn't related to her by blood, she is still her mother. Especially because she acted like the best one a girl can have.

But, back to the point. Summer is a weird case of self-absorbed, dramatic, carefree hyperactivity. She, along with being a huntsman, is also a self-proclaimed artist. Always dancing and singing and acting while making little to no sense. Well, except for Ruby. The girl, for some reason, becomes very attached to their mother's hobby. Even make her own version of it.

Hell, Ruby even told her one night that she wanted to be a huntsman not actually to become a hero, but to be like Summer; 'someone who would set the stage for the heroes to perform their best'. Yang wanted to joke back then that what Ruby is describing is either a playwright or a theatre director, both too far from being a huntsman. But her sister's too happy face stopped her on her tracks.

And speaking of Ruby. The girl who was always bullied at class for being 'unsettling. Always alone, laughing and doing something by herself, that's what the teachers have told her and Taiyang about Ruby when they demanded for answers back then. Yang would have go on there and then to beat the hell out of those insensitive assholes, but the redhead herself have solved her problem before Yang could act.

Yang asked how, but her little sister would not tell her.

And beside the redhead's general avoidance of social contact, there is also some of her habits. Habits that even Yang's best of friends would call weird.

Sure, she knows that something is not right with the little ball of hyperactivity that she called her sister.

No, not Ruby's tendency to act all self-centered. That's normal for a teenager, and Yang admits that she is guilty of that herself sometimes. Well, not sometimes, but the point still stands.

Not her lack of empathy towards other people. She might have that kind of social behaviour before, but Summer scolded her and told her about that weird 'all people can become actors, and even if they are not, you can always treat them as your audience' speech. Now she can act as normal as a shy girl would. But Yang knew it was all fake, that Ruby herself still didn't a single feel things as she smiled and laughed with her friends and family.

And no, and not her weird obsession to art. Her little sister might have a skewed perception of what 'art' is, as she once splattered the yard with the corpse of a stray animal and called it a painting. But that's normal for a girl, probably.

And definitely not her sister's grandeur delusion of a performance. That one should be blamed on Summer, being both a huntsman and a self-proclaimed artist slash performer.

Ok, maybe all of them are not normal to say. But Ruby is still her sister, and no weird obsessions and quirks would stop her from being that. Hell, she would still love Ruby even if she suddenly becomes a gun maniac.

So, Yang concluded; Ruby Rose, is a normal teenager.

And then there she is to complete the family. Too be honest, Yang herself can't describe herself except for being enthusiastic. And maybe a black sheep, considering her little act of rebellion. She would never consider becoming the inheritor of her father's school of boring traditions, let alone join it. And still, if someone compared Yang to her parents and her little sister, she herself doesn't bring anything new or unique to their family dynamic.

But even if people said that their family is not one of the normal ones out there, she would just ignore them.

Because aside from her desire to know why her real mother left her and her dad, she would not ask for a more perfect family than what she already have.

Yes, a perfect family. Until that one tragic day.

Yang was devastated back then, Summer loved her like how a mother should love a child. She was the best mother to both her and Ruby. And definitely the better wife that her father have.

Taiyang was also in a mess, too blind to his mourning even with his prided skills of being too observant, he did not see nor even look as one of his daughter slowly changed towards a darker path. But Yang can't blame him. She knows that he was too devastated back then. Too deep in mourning, that even years later, he never recovered.

But the worst of them is Ruby. She is already treating her mother as a crutch, as her own icon of what she should be. For Ruby, losing her probably felt like losing your whole world.

Too devastated, that Ruby herself, for the first time in her life, showed a face full of genuine emotions.

For that whole day, Yang never let go of her crying sister.

So when Ruby's crying stopped, and the girl lies sleeping on her shoulder, Yang knew something have gone completely wrong.

It was the first time she have seen her sister show any kind of feelings.

Yang felt like filth. It is the first time her sister felt like a normal human being, but all she can feel about that is nothing but a crawling sense of dread.

* * *

 _Several years later._

The thundering sound of an electric guitar boomed, the darkened heavens above crashing forth as thunder befell the desolated earth. Each drumbeat a thunderclap in the coordinated chaos, and each word a melody filled with pure emotions.

A symphony of hope and despair.

And standing in its middle is Ruby Rose.

She admit, the unfocused brutality of the sound that is metal is never really to her taste. Only the otherworldly harmony of an orchestra, perfected and synchronized in its best, is what Ruby would consider as 'true' music.

But for some reason yet known to her, she just one day suddenly found herself chained to the sound of the harshness of a certain song. A certain song she is currently playing on her headphones.

A tap.

Which is now being ruined by a no-named nobody.

Ruby pause the player before looking behind her, annoyance painted on her face as she observe the tall man trying to talk to her. Black shades, black hat, and an irritating black tuxedo to complete the dull set. She would have mistaken the man as a shady business owner looking for a quick scam victim, if not for the sword he is currently holding.

That just makes him a glorified thug with an abominable sense of fashion, which is actually worse.

"Your hands. Raise them." The low-life commanded. Shouted with enough force and conviction to make a normal person consider if their life is worth their lien.

An epitome of the evil henchman slash cannon-fodder trope.

Boring, but Ruby Rose can make him _shine._

"Are you deaf? I said raise them!" The thug repeated, raising his blade and pointing it at the girl's face.

 _You can't be more clichéd than that._

"Are you, perhaps, robbing me?" Ruby said, each word phrased in a sing-song way, while intentionally making her question as mockingly as possible.

The thug snarled, but stepped back to keep his distance. Just close enough that the sword is still within range of attack, but far enough towards a safe retreat when things escalate.

Ruby let out an exaggerated act of surprise- "So the faceless extra have a bit of brain." –before smiling a predatory grin. "Who would have guessed?"

 _First, the opening act._

The thug remained open-mouthed, shock clear on his face. But he quickly regained his composition, screaming a profanity before lashing out in with a vertical swing with his sword.

 _Now, time for the dance._

Ruby followed, observing the wielder and the weapon at the same time. Intended to hit the head using the sword's back-edge. Aimed for a disabling blow, but with enough brute force to accidentally crack a skull.

Maybe too much brute force, that all sense of coordination was forgotten. And to an actor, it is nothing more but a predictable piece of the script.

Ruby can already see how she can stop the man's poor attempt of a dance, vulnerabilities and openings metaphorically appearing by the hundreds. Lacking all the grace and elegance of a dancer, too fitting for a no-named extra.

But ending the dance there and then would be inelegant. Too barbaric.

And so, Ruby grabbed at her back. Feeling the cold metal as her fingers take hold of her _masterpiece._

The blade sailed, hitting nothing but air as Ruby side-stepped the too predictable motion. Continuing with fluid grace, she raised the gun and took aim even before the man become aware that he has missed his swing.

' _Breath in. Let the anticipation fill your soul.'_

Time have metaphorically stopped to a crawl, as Ruby contemplated on what she is about to do. The first time she will use her weapon against another human. She should be feeling uncertainty, a sense of dread that what she would be doing is wrong, inhumane. She felt no such thing.

" _Art requires a certain cruelty"_

She only felt _ecstasy._

She pulled the trigger, the _first_ shot filling the shop with the deafening sound of thunder. The man screamed, probably from the pain of his aura breaking against an almost point blank impact from a bullet.

If Ruby remembered correctly, she is just using those custom made bean-bag rounds her sister insisted for her to use. Well, hopefully.

The thug stumbled, collapsing from the weight of his right leg. But even before he can even instinctively grab at his now bleeding leg, Ruby aimed for the next shot. The revolver's cylinder rotated, opening the stage for the _second_ act.

 _Two!_

The bullet hammered itself on his sword hand, eliciting another pained scream from the man as he dropped his weapon to the ground. He fell on his back, fear filled eyes looking directly at the now standing girl in front of him.

"Is this, the extent of your talent!?" Ruby Rose asked, a tint of disappointment on her voice. The dance only lasted for about three to four seconds, a complete rush job for the girl.

She approached the now crying man, quickly unloading the _third_ shot at his left leg, only so that he can't ruin the final act.

One last pull of the hammer, the sound of the cylinder locking the _fourth_ bullet a melody to the girl's ear. Bliss filled her, the silence of the crowds deafening as the play neared its _finale_.

Ruby took one last look at her _art,_ the bleeding man looking at her with fear and finality in his eyes. He is saying something, shouting to be more precise. But Ruby cannot hear them, nor bother to care, only one thing matter for her now.

One last bullet, one last shot, and the show will end in a thundering applause.

The girl smiled.

"Be glad. You will now learn what beauty truly is."

Ruby raised her gun, aiming for the man's head. But before Ruby can finally _paint the world in brilliance_ , another gunshot rang throughout the shop, blowing a chunk of wood as a bullet hit the bookshelf next to her. Another one quickly followed, pain blossoming on her as the bullet hit her aura head-on, the bright red glow of the aura flickering to its almost depletion. Ducking behind the shelves, Ruby cursed as three more bullets hammered uncomfortably close to her location.

"What are you standing there for? Get that psychopath!" A male yelled from the front of the shop. Ruby didn't saw who said that, but given the commanding tone of the speaker, he's obviously the ringleader of this little act of robbery.

Ruby cursed yet again, the unexpected twist has almost ruined her performance. She should have expected that. Every show has their nosy critics, degenerates who have no appreciation of art.

Ruby almost jump outside her cover to put a hole to the ungrateful bastard who dared meddle in her script, before forcing herself to remain on her position.

 _No, the fourth should be of perfection._

Three sets of footstep, coming from two different directions. A poor attempt of a synchronized dance. Like cubs trying to surround a bear, useless.

Ruby sheathed her gun, before grabbing at one of the cylinder at her belt. A simple device of her own design, a four stage explosive that can detonate on contact with a foreign aura before bouncing again, its intent to elicit a dance.

It should be fired from a complex mechanism, from the _greater part_ of her gun. But no, she will only bring and use that on what she deemed a _perfect_ performance. But now, imperfect as it is, this pseudo dance will suffice for the girl to show her _art_.

Ruby waited for the three other people to appear from behind the bookshelves, before activating her semblance, quickly throwing the _dancing grenade_ towards the general location of the single set of footstep. The grenade soared true, rose petals trailing from its path before hitting the torso of the first thug to appear.

The grenade detonated on impact, releasing a bright crimson light before exploding in a banquet of fire. It bounced its first, sailing from the shockwave and hitting a dust pipe before waltzing past Ruby's shoulder towards her unseen back.

Two detonations followed, and then come the beautiful music that is their loud screams of pain.

When the screaming ended and the pained sobbing started, the girl turned around, only to find the still active grenade rolling before completely halting at the tip of her shoes.

Ruby frowned, the grenade failed to detonate its _fourth_.

Walking toward it, Ruby kicked her disappointment of an invention, the grenade hitting the wall behind the two lying thugs before bouncing yet again _._

Something nearby exploded.

Ruby looked towards her left, the now mangled form of the first thug scattered on the once alabaster floor of the establishment. His right leg now a bloodied stump, most likely where the grenade have hit him, as parts of it-

 _The crimson of life painting the floor, the walls, the shelves. Each drawn without elegance, its primordial beauty a radiant color on a monochromatic-_

-The store owner screamed. An irritating noise that distracted Ruby away from her trance. Interrupting her enough for the girl to think about putting him to sleep. She can improvise, and she still have the _fourth_ shot for the finale. A scenario of _betrayal_ would suffice for a drama.

Ruby almost aimed at the balding old man-

" _The world is cruel, it doesn't have to be ugly."_

-But instead, she looked at the now empty shop, before cursing. She have forgotten about the last man.

Running towards the front exit where the supposed leader makes his run, Ruby stepped on something wet, ignoring the murmurs of pain and the bodies lying on the ground.

Ruby ran, away from the faceless actors of her latest act. Away from the screaming and begging and crying.

She frowned.

Her mother always told her that the audience always wanted a show. But now that she is painting the world in her colours, they would run and they would scream. Dismissing her work as nothing more than a mindless bloodbath.

As if her glory is even comparable to those low-class failures of a human being.

She always tries her best to give them perfection, but they still look away.

" _Art is subjective, Ruby. They might be scared right now, but give them time. The world would understand your genius, eventually."_

She knows that they will someday comprehend- no, _praise_ her. Her mother is always right.

Ruby looks up ahead, the form of the deserter slightly visible as he climbs the side of a typical apartment building, the metal on the emergency ladder clanking hard in the dead silence of the night. She then looks toward her revolver, the final bullet waiting, no – _anticipating_ its turn on the spotlight.

They will someday praise her for her brilliance. But for now, the screams will suffice as a subsidiary for the audience applause.

* * *

" _Even when the bell toll its last, smile your brightest; the show never ends."_

– _Summer Rose; Mother, Huntsman, Artist._

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 _Sorry for the short chapter. And also, sorry for the errors that I didn't notice._

 _I'll try my best to write, thanks!_


	2. Act 1 - Painting the World

**AN:** Thank you for all those who read, fav, followed and/or reviewed this story!

I don't own neither league of legends or RWBY. These awesome things belong to Riot Games and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

Act 1 – Painting the World

* * *

On the cold empty darkness of the night, a red hooded girl ran. Each step from her iron-heeled boots a deafening crash on the concrete pavement. From above the clear skies shone the moon, its dimmed light _judging_ her shameful excuse of a _performance._

The cartridge of her gun lays empty of its payload, the now cooling barrel releasing a faint trail of smoke.

 _A disaster._

Ruby Rose find herself cursing everything that have gone wrong from start to finish. The unexpected robbery, the barbaric audience participation, the shopkeeper ruining her show. And especially the grating smirk of the cane wielding 3rd rate c-lister.

Yes, this is entirely their fault. Nothing can be blamed towards her.

After all, Ruby Rose is _perfection_.

She looked down, towards her now bloodied dress. Probably from the purely accidental painting that is the leg detonation. Aside from the several burn marks ruining her clothing and the holes punched by the many bullets near-miss, there is no damage to her body. This means she should be in relief, because Yang would be worried about her otherwise.

But still, she can't help but look back and inwardly swear for the hundredth time in a single day. _Improvised_ performances are really a pain.

* * *

 _Several Minutes Ago_

The criminal run towards the other end of the building they are standing, probably trying to escape after wasting all of the ammunition from his beautiful cane gun. Well, _slightly beautiful_ canegun. Its grace almost ruined, all because of the horrible atrocities it used as its primary projectile.

Those things it fired, while having their concussive force crashing and devastating concrete on the places they have impacted, are actually pretty slow and inaccurate; Which means that they are too off-mark to actually hit her. But the blinding light and the shrieking sound it released on the other hand is very disorientating.

Ruby can't still hear clearly from the ringing.

 _I bet even the party-going idiots would be filing complaints towards the artist of those things._

Unfortunately for the coward, her eyesight has already regained its function. And now he will learn that trying to run away from his role in a _performance_ is a stupid move.

Ruby stopped, firmly planting her foot on the ground. Several pull from her empty hand; and with a pneumatic hiss, the stabilizers hidden on her left boot locked themselves on the concrete roof. She only needs one anchored for the recoil of her gun, _imperfect_ as it is right now.

The girl pointed the revolver with a grin on her face, before pulling the trigger for the _finale._

The fourth shot rang with a deafening bang. A spike of pain blooming on Ruby's hand as the revolver spews forth its _perfect_ shot. The bullet sailed, its crimson glow piercing the shadows, rose petals trailing from its tail as Ruby's semblance filled its very existence with power.

The target turned around, his feet already in motion to jump sideways in a hopeless attempt to shield himself from the impact. No use. Unlike the first three, Ruby always makes sure that the fourth is a special case.

A strong gale blew eastward, just enough to shift the trajectory of the bullet so it will manage to hit.

The man was already trying to raise his arm to soften the impact, a surprisingly fast reaction time on his part. But a knowing the inevitable would not stop it, and he probably realized this judging by the look of horror on his face.

A _perfect_ conclusion.

But not this time it seems, as another pest dared entered the stage right on her _finale_.

In a split-second, the night turned into day as a pillar of bright orange flames manifested from nowhere, creating a wall of immense heat that engulfed the cane wielding man. The bullet should still soar past, but for some reason, the pillar of fire triggered the fourth's unique payload.

The charge detonated, a burst of carefully shaped gravity dust pushing the flames in an explosion of pure kinetic force. Carving a vaguely rose shaped expanse of empty air within the bright pillar for a split-second before the shockwave completely displaced the flames. From the dissipating fire stood the cane wielding man, that while unharmed by the look of it, stare at the scene with shock and revulsion clear on his face.

Ruby grimaced.

A special kind of shaped charge, timed to detonate a small payload of dust. This time, due to her sister's insistence of using non-lethal ammunition when in combat with another person, Ruby was forced to use the abnormal property of a gravity dust.

Her sister was grateful for that, she can tell. After all, Yang didn't know that the payload is designed to trigger after lodging inside the body.

The _fourth_ shot, completely destroyed after hitting a metaphorical curtain. Ruby grated her teeth, and she can swear she have tasted blood from biting something in her mouth. But she didn't care, and can't even push herself to do. Somebody have interrupted her _art_.

A bullhead appeared from somewhere, the supposedly loud noise of its rotor still drowned by the ringing in Ruby's ear. In its open passenger compartment stood three figures, their form veiled by the shadows of the bullhead. Two of them lay on a crouch, the shadows barely concealing them and the rifles they held pointed towards Ruby. And the third one, completely hidden by the darkness of the unlit vehicle, just stood there, probably looking at her with awe.

Whoever they are, they will pay for their insolence.

Ruby found her body moving by itself, her arms automatically reaching for the spare ammunition at her belt. An involuntary response for her part; a movement without grace, without her usual elegance. But Ruby didn't notice it, nor correct herself. She have her sight focused on the people standing on the metal transport. They have ruined _perfection._

Eject, reload, aim.

 _Dodge._

The concrete cracked as the first rifle shot barely missed Ruby. Multiple more followed, a dissonant storm of gunfire spewed from the belly of the metal transport.

But Ruby has already jumped towards cover, the ventilation shaft proving to be durable enough to withstand some of the bullets colliding with it. _Some,_ as several have already penetrated its iron sheeting, luckily hitting nothing but the rooftop. The rapid drumming of the automatic rifles continued, before the almost deafening silence followed.

Ruby was quick to react, leaving cover as soon as the bullets stopped coming. She noticed the cane wielder already climbing the bullhead, struggling to onto hold the rope held ladder connected to the transport. An easy target, but easy means that it is not good enough for her to take notice.

With her revolver already aimed at the first rifleman, Ruby unloaded a shot that instantly broke the man's aura shielding. Exaggerating her guns recoil, the girl spun in a complete circle, firing the second shot immediately after stopping her movement.

The second bullet followed the same trajectory of the first, hitting the man's kneecap, pulverizing his bones from the rubber bullet's impact alone, removing him from the fight.

But the other rifleman is already putting his magazine into the rifle, and while the third shot would definitely break his shielding, the fourth would be too slow to prevent the man from pulling the trigger. And considering her jumping on the open without cover and with her shields down, Ruby found herself in an unfamiliar stage.

But still, even when they find themselves on a pinch, a perfect artist such as Ruby knows how to _improvise_ their _act_.

Ruby grabbed her remaining grenade from her belt, quickly tossing it in the air towards the bullhead. The bouncing grenade lit up in a blossom of rose petals, the girl's semblance crawling its way to provide its power to the grenade.

And still, due to Ruby's insistence that physical strength is a _barbaric_ concept, the grenade found itself lacking in range to actually reach the transport.

That is when the third shot rang, the rubber bullet _miraculously_ colliding with the grenade, detonating its first charge and sending it flying straight to the transport. The grenade hit the second man dead center, the impact and detonation sending him flying towards the closed side of the transport.

The grenade rebounded, heading straight towards the third figure. But before it can reach, ashen dust manifested from the figure's dress, reaching its way to shield its caster. The ashes completely engulfed the device, exploding in a small ball of fire before dispersing by itself along with the grenade.

But Ruby is already cycling the revolver, aiming the _fourth_ towards the figures head. She have almost pulled the trigger, but she found herself entranced by what she saw.

The figure's hand glowed as a small ember lit its way into existence, their- no, her elegant ember dress tracing an elaborate marking as lights crawled their way to embrace her lithe figure. The empty darkness of the night solidified from all around her, before lighting up like fireflies and forming a swirling nebula of _magnificence._ Some of the flames disperse to banish on the night sky, but most of the ignited ashen dust whirled and danced to converge on her arms.

 _Something bad,_ Ruby knew. But even though her instinct is pushing her to move, she just stood there, a wide smile on her face. She can't, she realized with unrestrained glee. She was entranced by the ethereal _perfection_ of the performance.

Orange light have already began to form on her peripheral, and she can already feel the warmth starting to crawl on her footing. But before the flames erupt from below her, Ruby found herself being forcefully thrown to her back. Enough to pull her from her introspective daze. And enough for her to pull the trigger for her hastily aimed _fourth_ shot.

But not enough to pull her away from the explosion.

" _Damn."_

And once again, Ruby's world exploded in brilliance.

The next thing the girl knew when she woke up, both the cane wielder and the mysterious woman are gone, her back against a cracked wall and her body feeling pain all over it. There we're sirens sounding all over the place, and she was lying back first in a back alley.

 _Huh? I probably have fallen from the roof._

From the sound of it, the police are already on their way. To investigate the explosions Ruby was sure. Or the dust shop robbery.

Or maybe the both of them.

Speaking of the dust shop.

 _Destruction, blood, screams. A painting of chaos and anarchy._

 _Art_ the cops would surely not understand. A responsibilitythat would surely be pointed at her.

With that thought on mind, Ruby Rose stood up and forced her pained body to run away from the sounds of the police sirens.

 _Maybe I'll see that perfection once again._

* * *

From a faraway vantage point on the top of another building, two figures watched as the police vehicles make their approach to the dust shop and the now burning rooftop of a simple apartment complex. They have observed the red cloaked girl during her so called 'performance', with varying degree of opinion from the both of them.

"Why did you stop me from helping, Ozpin?" The scythe wielding man asked, anger clear on his tone.

Ozpin sighed. He knows that watching the girl dance through a dangerous situation is nerve grating for the man, especially because of their strong familial connection. But they can't just act without having their enemy linking them to the girl. And he can't dare think of what happens when _she_ took notice of a person, let alone a person connected to those who oppose her cruelty.

"You know we can't, Qrow. And as you have already seen, I have sent Glynda on advance to provide help when things didn't go our way." Ozpin looked at the man, noticing that Qrow's grip on his damnable scythe wavering, before completely relaxing. On the other hand.

The scythe glowed; it's once many blood red bladed protrusions turning into a faint yellow as _something_ alive throbbed inside the construct. The bright yellow orb on its blade pulsated with the parody of a human heartbeat, and he can swear that the weapon glared at him with anger. _Screaming, raging._

Ozpin glared back at the scythe, remembering all the atrocities he and his comrades have done all to prepare for the approachingconflict, all heralded by _her._ All of it, done for the greater good of mankind.

Finishing his introspection, Ozpin started to think and plan for the future. Or more accurately, thinking on how they would be able to use the red cloaked girl to further their goals. _'And now we shall add another sin on that list.'_

" _The girl laments, but found herself lost to even remember."_

Ozpin sighed, before forcing himself to shackle the droning whispers from within his mind _._

" _A discarded puppet, desperate to dance with the loss of her puppeteer."_

It is all for the greater good, he knew.

" _One pull, and the bloodied silver marionette will move to our strings."_

But still, Ozpin still found himself inwardly wavering from the pointed accusations of the _ravens_.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm really sorry that this took so long. And I'm also yet again apologize for all the wrong spelling and horrible grammar I've failed to notice while rechecking.

Also, after thinking hard about it; instead of incorporating one league character/character trait to the world, I have decided to instead incorporate many of them. So, I'm really sorry about the story not becoming pseudo-Jhin in remnant, because I have decided to make this a pseudo-many-other-characters in remnant. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Act 2 - Gunmetal Canvas

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay, I found myself caught in the trap called 'event material farming' in a mobile game I'm playing.

So, with that aside… Again, thank you for all those who read, fav, followed and reviewed this story!

And I don't own either league of legends or RWBY. These awesome things belong to Riot Games and Rooster Teeth respectively.

* * *

Act 2 – Gunmetal Canvas

" _I'm covered in blood, pick me up –Ruby"_

When Yang read her sister's message, the first thing that she felt was irritation. After all, it is already night-time, a time to practice lowlight combat awareness. And Yang definitely loves lowlight combat practice, especially because the darkness provides her with a good justification if she accidentally managed to punch a hole on something she cannot pay for. Or if she doesn't like a particular person, to someone's intolerable face.

And now that Ruby decided that she wanted to be melodramatic yet again, no-one could blame Yang that she is feeling quite irritated with her sister.

So when Ruby sent another follow-up message saying ' _I mean my clothes, the bullets didn't hit me.'_ , her feeling of irritation and her thought of maybe ditching up her sister to spend more time with her best friend was quickly shattered, replaced by an overwhelming sense of dread and worry.

' _Wer r U?'_

Yang quickly typed, ignoring all her butchered words before grabbing her combat gear and running towards the exit of the training grounds. The door is on the other side of the open field, but a quick sprint would allow her to reach the door without anyone noticing. Without her _father_ noticing.

"Hey Yang! Where are you going? You still have your match against me!" A voice said behind her. _So much for stealth, me._

Yang turned for a quick look to see a blonde boy holding an unsheathed blade jogging towards her. One scan of the area and she was flooded with relief. Nobody else notice the blonde's shout, the students not lazy enough to actually attend the night fighting exercise too busy on whatever they are doing, and her father nowhere to be seen.

That left her with one problem.

Short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a face belonging more in a fashion magazine than in a combat school.

Jaune Arc.

Wearing the traditional garb of the Xiao Long School painted on the color of the night, combined with a concrete white chest plate with rusted edges doing its best impression of a cheap Atlesian Vanguard knockoff. A straight to the point mixing of two different fashion sense, creating an abomination of a combat armor.

Well, that's how Ruby described his clothing. But for Yang herself, the boy's outfit choice is fairly decent. Plain and practical wins the day after all.

Jaune continued to look at her with curiously, oddly managing to maintain a certain distance away with his slow jog, even when Yang was already sprinting.

"Sorry Jaune, Ruby is asking for help!" Yang said before continuing her dash towards the exit. She didn't have time to stop and talk to him. Her sister is in danger.

Jaune was quick to act at that. Taking a surprisingly fast dash to catch up with her, he hastily sheathed his sword before speaking again. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine, but we're taking a ride with the bumblebee." Yang replied. It's not like she can now persuade him do to otherwise.

"Umm… The point being?" Jaune answered, a questioning tone on his voice.

"That means that you need to make sure not to shriek like a woman, _again_." Yang joked, trying to drown her own building anxiety.

"Well, on my defense your sister loves hearing that kind of voice." Jaune replied, a small smile on his face as he followed on behind her.

"Only when they are coming from someone with boobs Jaune." Yang laughed. A real one this time.

"Tip taken." He finished.

* * *

When Ruby said that no bullets have manage to hit her, she expect to see her sister smiling smugly while reciting poetic nonsense about how she can now dance around bullets or something like that.

Or maybe act it out on a mock one man play or interpretative dance.

Or both at the same time.

What she didn't expect is that when her sister said that, she actually means that no bullet actually managed to _penetrate_ her aura.

Now she was there in the entrance of the dark alleyway serving as their meeting point, her perpetual smile whenever she spoke to Yang not mixing quite right with her appearance. Ruined clothes with some of its edges singed, the night black of the fabric showing her pale skin beneath the many bullet holes. But by some miracle, her cape remained untouched by the damages.

Too focused at the many holes from the supposed missed shots and scorch marks visible even in the dark alleyway they are standing on. Yang didn't notice when her sister started to talk.

"-ang… Yang! Are you even listening?" Ruby shouted, probably trying to sound as irritated as possible.

She is failing, as the obvious glee fill each of her words. Like a child trying to tell their parents about their experience in an amusement park.

"Oh?" Yang managed to say, her mind still filled with worry as she look at the beaten up form of her beloved sister. Anger is already forming within her, trying to drown out her other emotions. _Begging_ her to punch someone or something.

 _Deep Breaths. Yang… Deep Breaths_

After several controlled breathing, the forming anger dulled. Subdued under the feeling of serenity and focus. _Not yet. Not in front of her._ For the thousand times, she inwardly thanked her father about teaching her to control the rage, on showing her _balance_.

" _I must always look like a good role model she would follow… Like Summer."_ Yang stared back at Ruby, still curiously looking at her eyes with an innocent smile on her face. She is leaning against a wall, her feet probably numb by now.

 _Deep Breaths._

Yang smiled. "Well, you surprise me there Ruby. Didn't expect you to be _that_ kind of person. Always thought you would be the one doing the hitting considering-"

Someone from the shadows behind her sister move.

Yang was quick to react, the faint yellow glow of _Ember Celica_ appearing with the sound of electric spark flowing through metal. The electric conduction rails and the knuckle guard connected to it turned orange, already prepared to unleash a blast of concussive force on impact.

One step forward-

And a white blur passed from behind Yang, Jaune quickly appearing behind Ruby, which put him in front of the person behind her. A faint white glow surrounds him like a ripple in water, his sword already raised to block any attack. But his shield remained resting on his side still on its scabbard form.

Instead, his left arm is raised, the white glow converging on in to form a vaguely shield shaped construct of pure aura.

His semblance, giving him total control of his own aura, allowing him to shape and pass it on his will.

Several seconds passed, and nothing happened.

The figure remained standing, doing nothing but to continue lurking on the shadows of the tall building surrounding the alleyway.

The white fluid ripple surrounding Jaune dissipated into nothing, the boy slowly dropping his guard, staying still while glaring at the uninvited person.

Ruby on the other hand have her ornate pistol already drawn, the intricately drawn roses on its barrel oddly visible as the moonlight reflected on the metal. She is leaning her arm on Jaune's right shoulder, probably using him as an aim stabilizer.

"Identify yourself." Jaune lashed out. The figure didn't reply, choosing instead to remain mysterious and creepy by remaining in the darkness of the alleyway.

Yang saw a faint flowing crimson on the man's right.

Several more seconds passed.

"You know that the crows are only supposed to stalk the carrion right?" The silence of the stand-off was broken when Ruby spoke.

' _Urg… Not the time to be dramatic Ruby!'_

"Oh, perceptive are we little Rose?" The figure replied.

"Of course. Artists hate it when someone followed them on their world outside the stage." Ruby replied, the sound of a pulled safety sounding as she continue to aim at the man.

Yang easily caught up on what her sister is trying to do.

' _Don't!'_ Yang almost shoute-

"But rejoice! I'm not your typical artist. I am perfection! The whole world is my stage, and everyone is welcome to watch." Ruby said- no, _acted._ Exaggerated movements and speech, like someone currently acting on a theatre play.

Yang released a sigh of relief. Odd as her sister might be, Ruby knows when to behave at the very least.

Jaune on the other hand laughed, displacing the tension.

"And believe it or not, I'm only here to talk. With a certain rose, to be more precise." The figure said, stepping outside of the shadows.

Yang immediately noticed his weird black cloak that almost completely conceals his whole body.

' _Strange, where is the glow coming from then?'_

Never mind the cane being held on his left hand, the only part of his body from the neck down that is not hidden. Nor his 'I know all' face, having a white hair and a glasses and all of that.

A silly thought entered her mind.

Yang wanted to know what's hidden on his cloak.

"So, now that everything is fine-" Yang said, before being cut by the deafening thump she always associate with Ruby's noisy pistol.

The wall besides the man exploded, a small indention the size of a melon replacing the shattered concrete. The debris hit the man on his cloak and on his face, and still he didn't even flinch.

The many black birds surrounding them flew away, startled by the noise. Hundreds of them, which Yang didn't notice was there on the first place.

"But I hate it when noisy extras interrupt my time with my family and friends." Ruby said, her voice showing how _uninterested_ she is that she almost shot a person on their head.

And on the other hand, the man she just shot also looks as _uninterested_ as Ruby is.

' _The hell is with these guys?'_

"My apologies, Miss Rose. But still, my offer still stands. I would like to talk to you, if you don't mind?" The man said, acting like nothing has happened.

' _Not good, this man is nuts. I don't want my sister being influenced by a crazy person.'_

Ruby continued glaring at the man for several seconds, like she is waiting for something to happen. Then she looked at her sister, the gaze from her silver eyes questioning. Like she is trying to know what Yang herself would do in the current situation.

 _She's only imitating you._ Yang remembered what her father said. _She always smiles when talking with you, get angry at someone you are angry at. Only laugh at jokes you laughed at._

Yang smiled at Ruby, reassuring her. Ruby _smiled back,_ before looking back at the man.

 _We are the only family Ruby have. She might be faking her emotions, just emulating others._

Yang looked at Ruby. At her empty silver eyes… Her dad was right.

 _That doesn't mean she is not a cherished part of our family._

"Of cour-" Ruby started, but Yang quickly interrupted her sister's reply.

"I don't know who you are, but if you want to talk to Ruby."

 _Family,_ her father always said.

"You need to do the talking in front of our father, Taiyang Xiao Long. And not now, we need to discuss this with father first."

"Oh, so you're her sister? And Taiyang is your father? Then if I believe correctly, you both know of a certain crow?" The man smiled. His question carrying a playful amusement in its tone. _He already knows._

"Right, right. Spare me the questions creepy old man. And Ruby, no answering anything until we get home." Yang mentioned, leaning at the seat of the bumblebee before assisting her sister in sitting on the back. She glanced at Jaune, giving an apologetic smile while clasping her palms together.

"I'm really sorry Jaune." Yang said. The boy didn't even interrupt during the whole incident. He is just too polite like that.

"Nah, it's fine. We've passed on a party somewhere near here anyway. Might show the ladies my moves while I'm still here." Jaune jokingly replied. Before glancing at the man still standing there doing nothing.

"What about this guy?" He pointed at the unknown man.

"Oh, don't worry about me little knight. I'm an acquaintance of Mr. Xiao Long, I know where to find his residence." The man replied before turning back, walking towards the dark alley he have come from. The black birds seeming to follow him, flying away when he is far enough and landing on where he was heading to.

 _Creepy guy._

"Damn creep. I would not be surprised if that weird coat hides nothing but his old naked body. Who is that anyway?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I think that guy with the crows-" Ruby started. Not even noticing her sister's joke.

"Ravens" Replied Jaune.

"What?"

"Pardon?"

Yang and Ruby asked at the same time.

"Ravens. Those didn't look like crows. The birds flocking all over us I mean." Jaune replied, staring up and scanning the rooftops. "Too large for a crow, and the sound they are making is different."

"And… You know that because?" Yang mockingly said.

"Like you, I am a student of the Eye. To uphold balance, first I need to be observant about anything." Jaune recited, sheathing his weapon back to its undeployed form. His aura shield is gone already, which brings Yang to her next question.

"Wait… Now that I've think about it. Jaune, I know father's teaching is sometimes a pain like that." Jaune faked a frown at her from that. "But I didn't expect the honor student to be the one breaking the rules."

Jaune sighed at that. But before he can explain, the both of them noticed Ruby looking at them with curious eyes.

 _Right, she is not one of father's students. And she didn't care enough to learn about it._

"Oh please, I like abstract expressionism like any other. But sometimes, a girl needs some context." She said with a smile to both of them.

"Well… umm, Yang?" Jaune passed the duty to her. Probably too reluctant to give something that can be considered as an open secret even to the daughter of said school.

And if the honor student can't to it, pass it to the troublemaker.

 _Seems legit enough._

"Ruby, you know about the how both aura and semblance are deeply connected to a person's soul right?"

Ruby nodded. _Well then, here comes the info dump._

"The thing is, Taiyang… Dad's philosophy is all about _equilibrium_. Everything must be in balance, especially those who study under her tutelage. It's because our school are training not only to become huntsman and huntresses, but also to uphold the balance between the physical and the spiritual. That means we always need to uphold the viewpoint of a true neutral. That also means that if a person fights you with a knife, you fight with a knife."

"So when they used their semblance to fight, you also fight with one?" Ruby cut her off with a smile, being the adorable showoff that she is.

"Yes. That's why I'm asking Jaune here on why he used his semblance during the confrontation. Aura is fair game, don't ask me on why, I also don't know." Yang looked towards Jaune with a smirk, here's for revenge. "So now Jaune, I believe you need to explain to our little Ruby on why you need to use your semblance to fight."

"What?" The boy started, still unprepared to answer the sudden question. He looked at both Ruby and Yang. "Oh." He rubbed his neck, straining a laugh before continuing. "I don't know about you guys, but I've sensed something from that weird man."

"Ozpin." Ruby corrected him.

"Oh, okay. So, that Ozpin man is-" Jaune paused. "Wait, Ozpin… like that director Ozpin? Head of beacon academy Ozpin?" He continued.

Ruby just nodded to him. Not even going to elaborate on her huge revelation.

Jaune, on the other hand, looked at her dumbstruck for several seconds before continuing. "Well, umm… so, _Director Ozpin_ has something in him. I don't know if it's his semblance, but it's something." He stared at Yang, his eyes begging her not to discuss the incident with her father. "So I think what I've did is well justified."

"Fine, fine. Excuse taken." Yang said, eliciting a sigh of relief from the boy. "Now Ruby, on the other hand."

"Umm… I don't understand?" Ruby replied to her. Jaune was also now looking at his sister, probably thinking the same as Yang.

"About that man being Ozpin?"

"Oh. Right. That man is director Ozpin, headmaster of Vale's Beacon Academy. I met him when uncle Qrow brought me to Beacon several years ago." Ruby explained, her all-knowing smirk present.

"Wait, you know him?" Jaune asked, causing Ruby to bow.

Yang smiled. ' _Showoff.'_

"Then why on Remnant did you shoot the guy!" The boy shouted in panic, like he just learned something important at the very moment, before clutching his head while whispering something about harassing the head of the academy where we would be studying and probably being banned to attending-

' _Wait'_

' _We would be attending Beacon on the upcoming semester. And we just badmouthed its headmaster a while ago.'_

Yang looked at Jaune, the boy now pale from a very obvious panic attack.

Yang then looked at Ruby, still smiling at the both of them.

" _I referred both you and Jaune to Director Ozpin. You both would be upholding our school's philosophy while on Beacon for the next couple of years. I expect for you both to have fun and learn new things there, but please don't forget about my teaching. Especially you, Yang."_ Her father said before.

Yang looked at where the director once stood, towards the gaping hole in the wall where a bullet almost hit the director's head.

His amused reaction as they, her sister mostly, screwed up everything during their confrontation.

'Creepy old guy', she remembered saying to him.

"Well, we're screwed" _._ Yang said, mostly to herself.

* * *

 **AN:** Jaune is already a tank type of person in canon, so I tried not to change his semblance that much. On how and why is he in Patch, I'll try to explain it on the next few chapters.

Also, I don't know if this much canon divergence is a good idea, but I still hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
